


Драконье проклятье

by Irit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, M/M, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irit/pseuds/Irit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с Хоббит-феста на дайри.ру: <i>"Трандуил в роли короля Мидаса. Все, к чему он прикасается, становится золотом."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Драконье проклятье

Король Зеленолесья всегда носит перчатки. Только для него искусницы Лориэна ткут полотно из тончайших шелковых нитей, соломенных волокон лембаса и чар, которые не помнит больше никто в Арде, кроме владычицы Галадриэль. Только в этих перчатках Трандуил способен есть, пить, править Лесом и обнимать сына, не опасаясь драконьего проклятья, которое осталось в нем даже после того, как зажили страшные ожоги. Каждый день перчатки едва заметно, но неумолимо тяжелеют, и каждый вечер Ферен разминает тонкую ткань, высыпая золотые чешуйки и тщательно проверяя, сколько еще прослужит эта пара. Пока он делает это, владыка Великой Пущи сидит, или полулежит, или стоит неподвижной статуей, и кажется, что сам лесной воздух оборачивается вокруг него в попытке защитить мир вокруг от проклятого прикосновения.

***

Торин однажды спросил деда, что бы тот сделал, узнав, что есть на свете кто-то, способный превратить что угодно в золото одним лишь касанием. "Приковал бы в сокровищнице и велел таскать туда весь мусор Эребора!" — гулко расхохотался Трор. Наследнику очень не понравился блеск его глаз, и Торин так старался позабыть чужую тайну, что у него получилось — до того мига, когда его ушастое величество по-змеиному гибко склонился к нему — привычно сжимая руки в перчатках за спиной.

***

...Бард не спрашивает, почему его кожи касается тонкий шелк, почему под боевыми кожаными перчатками король носит еще одни, почему не снял их даже на ложе. Бард вообще не задает вопросов, потому что не хочет знать ответы — даже когда за миг до своего оргазма эльф сильным толчком отбрасывает его, уже кончившего, от себя, и по бледной коже прокатывается волна золотого сияния. Человек слишком вымотан сражением, неожиданной прихотью лихолесского владыки и слишком изысканным и жадным наслаждением. У него мутится в голове и плывет взгляд, и когда один из эльфов-стражников тонкими, слишком сильными пальцами берет его под локоть и помогает добраться до развалин, где пристроились на ночь его дети, Бард только бормочет благодарности. Совершенно не для его глаз зрелище того, как Ферен, проскользнув в шатер своего короля, освобождает владыку от застывших одежд, просто разламывая складки, и перестилает покровы на ложе, избавляясь от пятен золота раньше, чем кто-либо может их увидеть.

***

Слишком многие не возвращаются в подземные чертоги Лихолесья. Песнь скорби плывет под резными сводами, почти заглушая шаги короля, когда он спускается по витым лестницам и переходам все ниже и ниже. Сюда, в самое сердце холма, не ходит никто, и все же Трандуил видит следы в тончайшей песочной пыли. Слишком большие и слишком легкие - полурослик был здесь. Но если он и видел то, что не предназначено ни для чьих глаз, это уже не имеет значения. Трандуил достает витой ключ от единственных во дворце покоев, что имеют замок, темницы не в счет. Сердце холма сокрыто глубоко под землей, но искусная череда зеркал приносит сюда сияние звезд, и король — как всегда — выдыхает невольный стон, глядя на прекрасную эльфийку в мягком осеннем свете. О чем думал маленький вор, увидев ее сквозь замочную скважину? Что странно для эльфов хранить в подземельях золотую статую, даже столь искусно отлитую, что кажется почти живой? Развернув принесенное, Трандуил обвивает ожерельем золотую шею, стаскивает перчатку и касается сияющих тонких черт. — Он вернется, любимая. Наш сын вернется.

**Author's Note:**

> Оно мне приснилось ощущениями, и дорогая подруга снова согласилась снизать мои трепыхания в волшебную сказку. Я очень, очень везучий Муз.


End file.
